Ichigo's Lost Tooth
by Aisilinn
Summary: The title is deceiving. This is an AU in which Masaki dies a gruesome death and Ichigo is paralyzed and blinded.  AU, character death, Oneshot, M for depiction of death


**Ichigo's Lost Tooth**

**April 1st**

**1696**

**Driving along the Hudson River**

* * *

><p>"Momma," the orange haired child cried, happily slipping his finger into his mouth. "I lost a tooth today! Tatsuki-chan told me to put it under my bed here in America when I called her! She said a fairy will come and put a quarter under my pillow and take the tooth!"<p>

"Ichigo, sit down and be quiet, your mother is trying to concentrate."

Ichigo pouted and slumped in the backseat of the car, grumbling about fathers who spoiled everything and stupid cars being so dangerous.

Masaki rolled her eyes and glanced at her husband, Isshin. "Isshin, darling, give Ichigo a chance!" She whispered ferociously, glancing back to see if Ichigo had heard. She was releived to see that he had gotten over his fathers outburst and was playing with his American action-figures.

Small battle sounds were heard in the background as Masaki looked back at the road. "Shoom! Boom! Bow, take that! Pow! Kapow! Kaboom! Shroom! Shloosh!"

Masaki's eyes widened as she saw what Ichigo did not. A missile was heading for in front of them, and all she knew was that with the twins in her stomach she wouldn't make it out in time. "Isshin, take Ichigo and run! She whispered, but Isshin stubornly refused.

"I wont leave you here!"

"Isshin-,"

Masaki was cut off by the explosion that rocked their car back and forth and sent them tumbling down...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Masaki could feel her bones breaking under the pressure of the heavy water, could hear it invade her ears and slowly crawl up her nose, leaving a burning path in its wake. She could feel herself instinctively open her mouth to call for her son, could feel the water enter her lungs, sweep her of oxygen.

Her dying thoughts were slurred as she slowly sank into her watery grave...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isshin came up sputtering, and he looked around frantically. He could see other people, some face down, others coming up just as he did. He looked around for his wife and son, and spotting the bright orange hair of Ichigo, he lunged for it. He reached Ichigo and turned him over. Bloodied eyes stared up at him, half-mast and unblinking. His torso was littered with vast amounts of cuts and bruises, and a piece of metal was cutting into his back and protruding out of his stomach. His breathing was harsh, frantic, and labored. He coughed and opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was drowned out by the blood which poured out of his mouth. Missing from him was an eye and several teeth. However he managed a bloody smile and reached a hand that was cut up by what Isshin assumed to be the motor. He touched Isshins nose and mouth, and determining that it was the stubble clad man he had known since birth, he asked the question that had been on his mind.

"Daddy... w-why... can't... w-why.. can't... we... see... y-y-you?"

Isshin could only collapse, his dying son could no longer see, and would not know what his father looked like before he died. Not only that, but if he survived, he would never be able to be normal again.

"Son... Son I'm sorry," Isshin sobbed, the tears echoing through his voice.

Ichigo could feel tears well up in his eyes as he heard his fathers choked sobs. "Daddy... d-d-don't... c-c-c-cry..."

His voice was fading slowly, and he released a shuddering breath before smiling again. "Hi mommy..."

Isshin smiled through his pain. "Go with your mother, son. She is waiting."

Isshin swam to shore with his sons body in tow. As soon as his feet touch land, Ichigo started to cough, his once dead body racked with shuddering sobs.

"Daddy! D-d-d-daddy... s-s-so cold!"

Thos who had seen Isshin make his final goodbyes to the boy were shoked to say the least. An American woman came up, with a camera-man in tow and a microphone stationed mechanically at Isshins mouth. "'Scuse me, sir! Sir!" She called out as Isshin ran away.

"Sorry, but my son needs medical treatment, it is better than waiting for you American reporters to finish answering your questions!"

The reporter stood aghast and shook herself out of her surprise.

"'Scuse me!" She called to an elderly survivor walking away from the scene.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

5 days later, Ichigo Kurosaki was forever paralyzed and blind.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it is April Fools day, a day of Jesting and laughter, but I couldn't help myself! Surely you would understand?<strong>

Tis a dark fic, and might be continued...


End file.
